


again ?

by pearltiare



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Adopting Cats, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cats, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, all lowercase, short and sweet, space between punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: yukito finds yet another kitten, and decides to bring them home. touya isn't too pleased, but soon warms up to the small creature.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	again ?

**Author's Note:**

> touyuki touyuki touyuki touyuki tou

living with yukito was definitely a piece of work for touya, especially when yue decided to visit. however, it's not to say that it wasn't worth it. touya adored his boyfriend with every last bit of his heart, it's just that he could be a handful at times. now.

yukito was drenched having just come inside from a storm, and his hands were holding a small grey tabby kitten. he had a nervous smile on his face, raindrops scattered across his glasses, and the kitten was shaking from the cold.

"again, yuki ? this is the third kitten you've taken home."

touya questioned, a sigh following after.

"they were cold, i couldn't just leave them outside ! i looked for their mother, but she wasn't anywhere near. please, touya ? can we at least keep them for a few days ?"

yukito begged, whilst taking his coat off and wrapping it around the kitten. touya huffed, and made a hand gesture over towards the couch, signaling for him to bring the small creature over. he did so, and yukito waited while his beloved was grabbing a towel to dry them off. when he came downstairs, the boy was giving the kitten multiple kisses on their head while asking questions about where their mother is, how they got to tomoeda, things like that. touya chuckled to himself quietly. it's not like the kitten could answer, but it was still pretty cute. he knelt down by the kitten and began quickly and gently drying them off. the brunette was careful to not be too harsh, and to be patient. being in a new home with new people was sure to make a kitten, especially one so young skittish. they looked no older than two months.

when the kitten was just damp, the couple decided that they'd allow the kitten to finish drying off by themselves. still kneeling down by the couch, touya asked,

"is it a boy or a girl ?"

"i don't know yet..."

yukito trailed off, and gently flipped over the kitten.

"it's a girl. should we name her ?"

"name ? yuki, i thought we were only keeping her for a few days. we've already got two other cats you've picked up."

yukito began pouting and jokingly whined,

"but touya, we can't just call her kitten or cat ! she needs a proper name !"

yet again, the boy let out a sigh, and nodded.

"alright. any ideas ?"

yukito got up to fill a small bowl with food, and another with water. he was humming a tune to himself that he had heard on the radio on the way home, and he was watching the kitten to make sure she was eating properly. although she was eating rather slowly, she was eating regardless.

"hmm... well, she's grey, what about stormy ? we found her in the middle of a storm."

" _you_ found her in the middle of a storm."

touya corrected him. yukito nodded, and said,

"i found her in the middle of a storm."

by now, the kitten was finished eating, and almost completely dry. the couple brought her up to their bedroom to sleep with them for the night, with their other cats looking at the small baby in their humans' arms. when they got to their room, yukito gently placed the kitten on the bed, making sure all four paws were down before letting go of her. they climbed in bed while she was sniffing around, and when they got comfortable, they were quite surprised to find that the kitten laid down right on touya's chest.

"she likes you, touya !"

touya just smiled softly and began giving her ear scratches. as he went on, the kitten began purring and nuzzling into his hand. he chuckled, and yukito could tell by the way that his boyfriend was looking down at her, he might like to keep her more than a mere few days. yukito gave him a soft, short goodnight kiss on the cheek, then rolled over to go to sleep- but right as he was beginning to drift off, he heard touya whisper,

"stormy is a nice name."


End file.
